


dean meets the new guy cas

by Baylove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylove/pseuds/Baylove
Summary: dean is on the foot ball team and a few weeks later he notice there is a new guy at school u has never since before. sorry yall im new at this i hop yall liked it.





	

frist day of school dean is in hes 10 grade year and join the foot ball team and hes best friend charlie is a cheerleader.

sam told dean there is a girl who likes him and her name is meg well sam told dean go talk to her will he did and she ask if he was seeing any one he says no.  
then later they went on there frist date. and meg ask dean to kiss her he said he was not ready for that yet well she got mad then she said when will be the time dean says i will no when the time is right im the that kind of guy who goes for it.  
ok a few weeks later dean and sam and charlie was hanging out like normal n the weekends well sam fell asleep on the floor and charlie and dean was sitting on the bed and they were talking well charlie asked dean why is he with meg and dean said she is funny to be with and charlie asked thats not a good reason to be with some one you dont even like charlie said i know you well we been friends since when we were babys. dean said i just dont want to be alone and i want to see if this will go any were and charlie said i understand what your saying i just dont want to see you onhappy.  
monday come along dean went to gym class and then he noticed there was a new guy in his gym class well he didnt pay any attention to him but then the new kid came up behide him and tap on his shoulder and dean turned around and jumped and the guy said im sorry for scaring you dean said its fine the new guy said im castiel and dean said thats a weird name castiel said i know i wanted to change it but my mom told me no and dean said im dean by the way and ask do you have any nicknames and castiel said no dean said ok ill give you one cas.  
dean ask cas are you new and cas said yes just moved here last week.  
dean said thats why i have never saw you here before.  
cas asked dean can you show me around here dean said yes way not i dont got nohting else to do.  
well a few mins later charlie saw dean with the new guy and ran to dean and gave him a hug and said said im charlie buy the way and cas said im castiel dean said just call him cas carlie said nice to meet you. charlie gave dean a wick and dean said what is that for charlie told him in his ear said hes cute. well cas asked do yall want to hang sometime dean and charlie said yes. dean told cas we are goin to lunch do you want to join us cas said sure way not i have nothing else to do. well a few mins later meg saw dean and charlie with the new guy and her face got red and dean saw her and told charlie look what wrong with her charlie said idk well dean waved his hand at her said come here meg went to dean and said hi and dean asked wanrs wrong with you and meg said nothing and the she said lets get lunch now well they all went to get there lunch and cas ask charlie is that deans girlfriend and charlie said yes and she said i dont like her at all cas said why she is that that kind of person and she is a never big person who like to judge people cas said realy why is he with her does he even know that about her charlie said no not yet he will soon i tried to talk to him why hes with her.and charlie asked cas what about you are you seeing any body cas said no i havent really been in the dating thinging yet just waiting for the reight peron to come along. charlie said aww so cutie. and said asked him are you in to any sports cas said no but im goin to try out for cheerleading charlie said great we need a guy on the team she asked are you any good at it cas said yes i been on my last team for year and half and tell i moved here.  
charlie said stay after school come to tryouts are afters school today arounld 2:30 cas said ok ill be there hey i got to go my class is about to start. charlie said ill see you later.  
well dean saw cas leave and said carlie were is he goin she said to class dean said c;ass dont start tell 10 mins from now. charlie said i guess he needs to do other stuff to i guess idk.  
meg asked dean why are you worry about the new guy dean gave a look what he has no friends im been nice to him.  
charlie told meg whats wrong with him asking a ? and meg rolled her eyes.  
well dean and charlie told meg they are off to class now meg said wat ever and told dean we need to talk later when you get a changes ok. dean said why whata goin on did i do something meg didnt say any thing and walked off .  
dean asked charlie do you know want she wants to talk about charlie i think she is goin to break up with you.  
dean said oh ok watevery i was goin to do it any ways charlie said realy way bc it was not working out anyways.  
well charlie and dean is walking to class and dean asked charlie do have have practice to day charlie said no but we have tryout today dean said ok i have practice to day were are yall goin to do it at charlie said on the football felled bc the gym is goin to be full.  
charlie said ill see you later got to get to class before im late daen said same here ill see you later then.

well end of the day dean saw cas at the foot ball felled and said to him self why is he out there i wonder why well ok need to hurry and change so i can get out there before i get in troble.  
ok charlie said ok girls lets get out there and show the newbees what we got.  
well cas was watching them. and charlie tlod them newbees to get out there and lett see what yall got.  
well dean and the football team went out to the feld and dean saw cas trying out deam said to him self omg he looks so good out there wait what am i saying im not like that am i.  
well charlie told the newbees ok now lets see one at a time and charlie said cas you frist and cas said i got my own thing may i charlie said go for it.  
well every bodys mouths droped . and dean still can not stop looking at him. well sam said dean come one stop drooling and we have to practice now daen said ok im coming dean truned around.  
and charlie saw dean and waved at him and cas turn around and saw dean to said omg i didnt know he was on the football team he start the blush and charlie saw cas face was red and asked cas whats wrong with you and sah said omg you like dean cas said no i dont charlie you do i wont tell him dont worrie.  
well the girls all got together and all voted and turn arond and charlie told cas your on the teem.  
charlie asked cas her do you want to goin out with me and dean later. cas said i cant i have alot to do at home still have to on pack my stuff.  
charlie said ok ill see you there wait cas for a sec hey everybody wen are goin to need to come back wednesday and were yall uniforms friday ok.  
cas tlod charlie ill see you leter and before he left he gave her his number said if ever want to talk you got my number now lol  
and charlie said thanks ill send you a text so you can have mine and said ill talk at you later.  
tuesday came along dean stayed home.  
and charlie called dean said are you ok dean said not feeling so good well that a lie but didnt tell her that ok charlie said yea right i know your lieing to me and dean said no im not and charlie said ok i guess well go get some rest ok im know hes lieing i dont know why yet i will soon.  
ok cas saw charlie on the phone and waved at her and said weres dean at charlie shaid hes at home not feeling good today.  
cas said o ok i was hoping he was coming to school today i wanted to talk to him charlie said o really what about to see if you and dean wanted to come to my house friday night to watch movies or somthing and charlie said sure we be there just send mr a text were at and time cas said ok cool o yea we are goin to be home alone my mom is goin out on a date.  
charlie said o wow your mom still does that cas said yea she is loney when my day died last year i told my mom i think time for her to start looking agin charlie said im sorry.  
cas said its ok.  
hey cas charlie said i got to go i will talk to you later ok. cas ok  
well friday came along dean came to school with and black eye and charlie saw dean in his car and when he got out and she saw dean and said omg dean are you ok now i see why you didnt come to school for 3 days i was worring about you who did that to you dean did your dad do that dean said yes my dad gets to drunk and starts to go crazy i had sam to sleep in my room with me bc i didnt want sam to get hurt charlie said yall could of came to my house my mom would of not care.  
dean said i know but i did not wat yall to watch for us charlie said what do you think i amd hey i your bestfriend and sister.  
dean said know. and dean saw cas in hes uniforms and said to him self omg hes hot and he start to lick his mouth and charlie saw dean with that look and start to follow his eyes and saw cas and she turned back around said omg dean you like cas dean said what he is hot in that and yes i do but he is not like that and charlie said you never no.  
and dean and charlie start to walk over to cas and dean has a look on hes face and was smiling and cas said what happen to you i did know were you was on tell charlie told me you was sick but know i can tell you was not. dean said lets get goin we have a game tonight they all left for class and lunch came along and dean and charlie was sitting at the table eating and dean said charlie were is cas she said he went to the locker room.  
well cas was changes back in his uniform well a few mins later a couple of guys went in the locker room were cas was at and they said what a hooker lets get him boys the draged him to the showers and start to hit him and pull his stuff off his body and well they made cas do stuff he didnt what to do he tried to run but one of the boys hit him the the floor and dean went to the locker room and heard noise and run and he saw cas on the floor crying and bleeding and dean bet the hell out of the boys and they all ran off like hell was after them. then cas saw dean then cas blacked out and dean picked cas up and took him the the clinic and the women said omg what happen to him and dean told her i saw boys hiting him and doin stuff to him and she said im goin to call the principal down here and call the cops and dean text charlie to get to the clinic. well text back and said why what happend and dean said plz come down here i need to talk to you.  
wel charlie went the the clinic and saw cas on a table and said what happen to cas is he ok and dean said no he is hurt bad. charlie asked do you know who did dean said no i have never since them at this school before. charlie cant belive that happend to cas.  
friday night cas is at home and he heard the door bell ring and cas yelled said come in dean and charlie went throw the door and said hey you should never say come in you should of came and open the door well cas said well i can barly walk right now.  
cas said make your self comfortable dean asked cas how hes doin cas said im ok then before csa said how was the game dean and charlie said we won the game. cas said that great.  
cas sad them wat they what to do dean said lets watch a movie cas said the movies are right there go pick one and charlie asked do you have popcorn cas said yes its on the kitchen counter top charlie said ok ill go make use some dean picked out the eragon cas said thats a good movie and charlie came back in the livingroom and cas pushed play and dean sat beside cas on the floor but then dean asked were is all of your stuff cas said mom has to get some we didnt realy have much when we moved in and dean ask were is the bathroom cas said upstairs first door to the left thank u cas said you welcom.  
cas asked charlie hey do you think dean is ok charlie said why you ask cas bc he keeps looking at me. charlie said he he worrie about u thats all. dean is in the bathroom talking to him self why did this happen to him i should of been there.  
why dont i care so much about him its not like we are dating at all i dont even think he is in to me at all. well i have to hurry back beeofre they think there is some thing wrong and dean went out of the bathroom and saw dont enter and said that could be cas room this will be 1 sec he wont know if i went in there.  
well dean went in the room and looked aroud and didnt realy see much beside a bed and a closet full of clothes and pic on the walls of cas cheerleading and some of him and his mom and dad and then he heard some won behide him and he turned around and saw cas.  
cas said wat are you doin in here dean said im sorry im just wanted to look i didnt touch any thing i just wanted to see more things about you thats all cas said wat why dean said i like you more then a friend wait im sorry i should of not said that.  
cas said wait you like me more as a friend i thou u liked girls dean said no im bi cas pulled him to him and kissed him dean pulled back and looked at him wait cas cas looked at him and said i like you to im sorry for the kiss and dean said its ok dean took cas buy the hand and kissed him and it was hot and charlie is looking for the boys and she went upstairs looking for them and saw a door opened and walked in and saw cas and dean kissing and she said omg about time cas and dean pulled back and looked at her and dean said you new cas liked me and you didnt tel me charlie said well i told cas i wouldnt tell you.  
well dean asked cas do you want to be my boyfriend cas said yes i would love to. and charlie said can we go back and watch the movie plz. dean and cas said sure way not lol 

few weeks later cas and dean went on there first date they went out to eat and a lady showed them a table and told them wat dould yall like to drink they said water plz and she asked them how long have yall been dating cas said a month now she said yall look like yall been together longer then that and dean and cas look at each other and start to blush and the lady said i be back with the drinks.  
and cas asked dean hey im ready to go if you are dean took cas hand and left a big tip for the lady and dean start the car and asked cas hey can i take you some were and cas said were and dean said its my place were i like to go and get a away for a few hours and cas said yes plz  
and dean start to drive to his place and the pulled up to a lake and dean got out of the car and sat buy the lake and cas got out and went to set buy dean and said hey this is amazing dean looked at cas and said yes you are cas start to blush and took deans hand and dean put his other hand on cas face and pulled him in for a kiss and they start to make out and it got more in to it and cas took deans shirt of and dean pulled back and asked cas are you ready for this i dont want to push you to it cas said yes just kis me and cas on ziped dean pants and he felt dean cock wet and cas start to kiss dean neck and start to suck on it and dean moan and dean start to say cas name out load and he said hell yes and cas start to go down more and went to dean nipple and started to lick it and went down more to his cock and start to suck on it and licked the tip of dean cock and dean fell back on hes back and said omg cas you are so go omg i love you i mean im loving this cas looked up and said what did u just say and dean said i love u and cas face went so red and dean said are you ok did i do somthing wrong shit i just mast thing up with us did i cas said no im fine and i love you to and dean pulled cas up to him and kissed cas and add his tongue and cas start to moan and dean took cas shirt off of him and took his pants off and with his boxers and dean went to cas neck and start to kiss it and suck on it and went down on him went to cas cock took it in his month and cas start to to twitch and cas said omg dean this is so good and dean start to play with cas balls and then he took his fingers and told cas to suck on this cas start to suck on them and dean moaned out load and took his fingers back and took one of them and put it in cas and cas start to moan more and dean took another one and slid it in the the other one and start to pull them back and froth and them he took them out and crabed a condom and cas said no i cant im allergy to them and said said now wat cas said you got some lube and dean said yep sure do and grab the lube and puts some on his cock and side it in cas slow inch buy inch and start to pull back and jamed it bck in cas start to yell is that all you got and dean start to do it fast and then he stoped and then picked cas up and took him to the car and laid him on top of it and and start to fuck cas agin and then cas took his cock and start to jack off and dean said not to much i want to suck your cock wen im do and then dean went fast and then slow agin and said im goin to come and cas said go head and dean came and then dean pulled out of cas and went to his knees and took cas cock and start to suck on it and then he went down on him and cas took dean hair and pulled on it and said im goin to come and dean sucked on it more and more then took cas cook back to his throat and then cas came and then cas moan and said omg dean that was so amazing and said that was my first time and dean looked at cas and said wat this is you first time what cas said sex and dean said omg i didnt know cas said i was waiting for the right person and i found him and dean took cas and kissed him and said i love you bay and cas said i love u to baby.


End file.
